Camp Twilight
by krystleef
Summary: Writen with Zoe123


Lily's POV

I'm sitting on the bay window seat, listening to my mother and father yelling at each other. Sometimes I think it's my fault why my mother's always working and my father is always fighting with me about everything.

At school I usually get sent home early for getting into a fight with some older boys when they say I can't play sports with them since I'm a girl. Sam or my father would be waiting for me outside of the house, getting ready to scream at me.

I cover my ears trying to block them out, I can't take their yelling anymore. I run quietly to my door and open it a crack to peek out, the hallway is empty my siblings doors are all closed. I close my door and grab the red sweater off my floor. I climb out the open window in my room, and tear my pyjama's bottoms at the knee, it starts blooding.

I start to walk out of the shadow of the light coming from the upper hallway, I turn around when I hear my twin sister's voice. My Father's holding Miley, he never held me in his arms like that. I feel like I'm invisible to him and my mother. Father only notices me when I'm in trouble, but it never lasts long, he looks at me for thirty seconds before he tells me to go to my room, He then turns his attention back to my older brother Sam or Miley. My mother only makes time to be with my younger brother Joey, mother would send thirty minutes to an hour just talking to Joey.

As I ran across the backyard I heard a car pull out of our driveway. We both got to the corner at the same time, we face each other, making eye contact, I keep thinking to myself, if she knew how hurt I feel inside, just by looking into my eyes filled with sadness and hatred. I just stand there and watch my mother drive away without saying anything to me or even a second glance. 'Does she even know I'm her daughter' I think to myself.

I ran across the street without looking, cars start to honk at me, I'm a neighbourhoods away from my house. I walk towards my best friend Carter's house.

To him I'm not invisible, I am a somebody. I walk to his window. "Carter" I whisper. Knowing he'd still be up at, I check my wristwatch, at quarter to 10:00. He made his way to his window, "Lilith what's wrong?"

"Same stuff, they're fighting, can we go somewhere?"

He nodded his head, "Meet me by the back door." I walk over to the back door, keeping quiet not wanting to wake up his little sister. Carter grabbed my hand as he ran passed, going to the tree house farther into the forest by his house. "So Lilith, why did you come all this way at this hour of night, won't your parents be worrying about you"

Lily stopped and made Carter stop too. "They don't care, I'm invisible to my whole family, no one knows I'm alive, they see right through me" Lily climbed up the rope ladder, with Carter following behind.

Once they got inside the tree house Carter brought Lily closer to him and hugged her. "Lilith, your not, you just think they don't notice you" I looked up at him, Carter's a head taller then me, "I just saw my mother, and she doesn't notice me, she just drove off, without saying anything."

All of a sudden Carter was kissing Lily, I shoved him off me. Somehow I ended up lying on the floor, with Carter lying on top of me. He noticed that my knee was bleeding pretty badly. "Get off me" I cried trying to kick him. Carter grabbed my leg that was bleeding and said "I'm going to stop the bleeding." He pulled down my pant leg to my knee, and then got back on top of me. I look down and saw that we're both nude from the waist down; I can't believe he's trying to rape me. "Get off me Carter, your 14 that's not right, your two years older then me." I shoved him off of me, with all my might and pulled up my pants. "Don't you ever talk to me again Carter Atwood" I cried as I climbed down halfway and jumped the rest, and ran out of the forest, I could hear Carter screaming after me. "I love you Lilith, I'm sorry"

I ran to the main road that led back to my neighbourhood. I decided that I wanted to go and cry where no one would look, the abandon park that no one used since I was three years, I climbed underneath of the broke down slide and cried hugging my body.

"Lily" I heard a familiar voice. I don't look up. "Lily" he said that a couple of times, before I finally look up, my eyes are bloodshot from crying. I got up and hug my brother, I haven't been happier to see him in my life. Sam could tell that something was wrong with his baby sister. "What's wrong Lily" I look up at him and told him everything that happened in the tree house. "You have to promise not to tell dad." He looked down at me with fire in his eyes. "I'm not friends with him anymore"

"Good"

"Promise" I asked again.

Sam nodded his head, we walked home in silent, and I looked up at my father 'Will he ask why Sam is supporting me as we walk into the entrance hall?' I think to myself.

My eyes are still bloodshot from crying. Sam leaves me with father, I watch him walk away into the night, and I run to the sidewalk that basically meets our front door. "You promised remember". Dad looked at me for what seemed like the first time in forever. "Promised what Lilith?" That was the first time father talked to me in the whole week.

I stared back at him the same way he was looking at me. "You wouldn't care, you only care about Sam and Miley. I bet you didn't even know I was gone until Joey or Miley told you, your too busy fighting with mom" I screamed and ran up to my room, before I closed my door I yelled "I hate you" at the top of my small lungs.

Crap I think I woke up Ellie, now I'm in more trouble then I was before. Ellie is my youngest sister, she's only three years old. Mom thought that bringing another kid into the family would help bring us together but it didn't. They kept on fighting; Miley was forced to take care of Eleanor.

Everyone of my parent's friend's keep on telling me that I should have been spent to a boarding school and that my middle name should have been Trouble or something that means that, but I'm named after my father's mother Elisabeth.

I could tell that my father's at a lost of words he doesn't know how to comfort me, he wouldn't even try if Sam or I told him what happened with Carter. I laid down on my bed looking at the ceiling until I finally fell asleep.

*******

The screaming of my father and the wailing for Ellie woke me up. I ran down the stairs, in my Tinker Bell pyjamas.

"I'm leaving Sarah, with Sam and Miley"

I stopped at the bottom of the steps, staring at my father as he walked towards the front door. My older siblings are in the black metallic Ford Escape. I can't believe I'm crying.

"Daddy, don't go please" I cried as I ran up to him and hugged him for the first time since Joey was born, he was making his way to the SUV. He kissed the top of my head then whispered "I have too; it's not working between your mom and me"

I finally let go of my dad, "I'll change Daddy, I'll behave at school, I promise" My dad got inside of the car and drove away. Sam mouthed something to me like he took care of Carter.

Ellie's still crying in my mom's arms. Joey comes and stands beside me. I keep telling myself that it's going to be okay. I looked to Joey and saw that he's as scared and upset as I am. We hugged until mom called us back inside. She practically throws Ellie at me the minute I step into the kitchen.

"Make her stop crying NOW" snapped my mom as she walked back to her office.

"How?" I placed Ellie in her highchair.

"Figure it out" my mom slammed her door shut.

After thirty minutes of Ellie's crying, I finally figured that she wanted to eat since mom never had breakfast this morning.

*******

Two months passed and the school year is almost over in a week. I crossed off the days on my calendar courting the days to Camp Twilight, I can get away from my mother for 2 ½ months.

Its late one evening, moms not coming home tonight, she's out with her new boyfriend Stephan. Ellie's been a sleep for a couple hours and Joey's getting ready for bed. I'm just finishing my homework, when I hear a knock on the door. I walk over to the backdoor, because our next door neighbour comes to check on us, when Mom's gone.

I open the door a crack and see Carter's face I try and close the door, but he pushes it open, I ran to kitchen to grab a carving knife, and then ran up the stairs to Sam's room.

Carter turns the doorknob, since it's not locked he walks in, I point the knife at him. "Your brother's not here to save you this time Lilith" He slapped the knife out of my hands and knocked me out.

I wake up with the sun coming in my face, I looked down and see that I'm naked and blood is everywhere, I'm so scared I can't move, until I hear Ellie calling for me. I slowly stand up and put on one of Sam's t-shirts on since my pajamas are covered in blood.

As I walked to Ellie's room, I looked around nervously. "What's wrong Lily?" asked Joey. I handed Ellie over to him as I shook my head and say "Nothing, I'm going to finish getting ready for camp, Mrs. Wilson is driving to meet Uncle Billy"

My cell phone kept going off, they were all messages from Miley. I changed out of the t-shirt and noticed I have a huge cut on my stomach, it says "My Slut". Okay I guess it's more of a scar or carving then a cut. I stuffed my cell in with my clothes and ran downstairs. "Come on Joey, Mrs. Wilson's waiting"

All three of us got into Mrs. Wilson's red 2009 Dodge Journey as she packed our bags in the back. I saw Carter smiling at the corner of my street that leads into his neighbourhood, I quickly turned my head and stare at Ellie as we drive away. Three hours later and we met up with Uncle Billy. Mrs. Wilson didn't want to drive more then three hours.

Joey and Ellie ran and hugged Uncle Billy. I walked over slowly to my uncle and tried to smile before we loaded into his Brilliant Black Crystal Pearl Dodge 2009 Ram Crew 1500 pickup trunk. "Thanks Mrs. Wilson" She nodded her head and drove off.

I sat in the passenger seat starring out the window not smiling at all, both Ellie and Joey fell asleep hours ago. Uncle Billy cleared his throat quietly to get my attention. "Lily, how have you been? I know my sister wasn't around a lot"

Lily didn't move away from looking out the window. 'How have I been? Let's see, my dad left with Sam and Miley, mom's still a workaholic and never takes time for us only for Stephan, I was raped last night by my ex best friend he carved ugly words into my stomach that might stay there for the rest of my life' I thought to myself. "I'm fine Uncle Billy. I'm happy to get away"

"Have you talked to your father, or Sam or Miley since they left?"

'Can he stop with the questions already, they're getting really annoying' Lily thought to herself again. "No, dad never told us where he was going or anything." She stopped for a second "I talked to Miley" she lied, it was somewhat true Miley text her but she never text her back. 'The right thing to do is ask someone how they are feeling after' she heard her father's voice. He told Miley and Lily this once, when they were younger, and when Lily didn't feel like she was invisible.

"How are you Uncle Billy?" whispered Lily.

"I'm getting better, thanks Lilith"

When Billy called her Lilith, it brought her back to last night, "Don't call me that" she snapped, and "I haven't been called that for a while" she lied. I really didn't want to tell anyone what happened.

A couple hours later we ended up at Uncle Billy's house.

Jacob Black one of her older cousins and close friend came up to his older sister Rachel's room where Lily was staying the night before the three older ones were off to Camp Twilight. I was all alone in the room when Jacob came in, I jumped around breathing heavenly. "Get out" I screamed at him. He starred at me weirdly. "I'm getting changed" I lied. Jacob just stood there, "My dad wanted me to tell you that we're eating dinner with Chief Swann and Bella, so they can watch the big game together." I gently hugged my carved stomach and nodded my head. I watched Jacob walk to his room. All I can think about is that I'm far away from Carter and that he'd ever find me here, Mrs. Martin would never tell him where I went too and my mom properly doesn't know that, Joey, Ellie and I are gone for the next couple of months.

For some reason I can't explain it but I feel a lot safer here at La Push then I have been in a really long time. I think my uncle suspects something's bothering me but doesn't know how to ask without me yelling at him in the end.

That night we went to Chief Swann's for dinner, on the way there Uncle Billy told me and Joey all about Isabella Swann. But I knew a little about her from Camp Twilight.

When we got there Uncle Billy talked to Chief Swann about something. I think it was me, they kept on looking at me and watched me carefully. I wonder if they watch me closely they will figure out my dark secret, I hope no one figures out what Carter did to me not yet at least.

That night before I went to bed I turned on my cell, was I surprised to get a dozen or so texts from Miley? Not at all, I haven't talked to her since she and Sam went with Dad when the divorced happened. In less than 1 day Joey and I will be at Camp Twilight, Ellie will be with Uncle Billy and Aunt Sophie. We will all be safe.

****

Before we left for Camp Twilight, Aunt Sophie called me into the kitchen.

"Lily, I don't think you should go to camp this summer" I had to sit down to take in what my aunt just told me. "Aunt Sophie, I have to go. Miley and Sam's going to be there, I want to see my dad" I said quietly.


End file.
